The broad goal of this proposal is to develop an evaluation system that identifies catalogs, and assesses the quality of materials designed for use in worksite health promotion programs in the areas of nutrition and weight loss, smoking cessation and cancer screening. Specific objectives of Phase I include: l)conducting a needs assessment; 2)identifying and collecting worksite materials in nutrition, smoking cessation and cancer screening; 3) designing and implementing system(s) to manage various information in the project; 4) establishing criteria relevant to the various stakeholders in corporate health promotion; 5) assessing the materials; 6) producing a summary document which assesses each item by the established criteria; and writing final report.